


Release

by StealthKaiju



Series: Honey [3]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, bad french translations (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Edamura has just propositioned Laurent, and you know what, he's absolutely down with that.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Honey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943212
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on straight on from 'Ensnare'. Hope you enjoy.

Laurent woke up suddenly and violently, taking in his surroundings (old habits die hard). The walls were the light, inoffensive grey of a hotel room, and he was lying in a soft bed. Feather pillows. Judging by the light slanting through the closed curtains, he assumed it was past noon. He stretched out his legs, pointing his toes, and wiggled his fingers, checking for restraints and testing his body for any signs of leftover fugue from drug use (again, old habits). His mouth was a bit dry, but that was likely to be from drinking red wine.

There was soft murmur behind him, and a warm weight settled closer to him. Hot breath on the back of his neck, and a hand gently came to rest on his hip. ‘You don’t have to rush off, do you?’ said Edamura, not a trace of sleep in his voice.

_Ah, Edamame_ , Laurent thought, _such_ _a gentleman_. Here he was, at once giving an exit but also asking him to stay. ‘I plan to stay for breakfast. Or brunch, probably.’

‘Brunch isn’t a real thing. It’s stupid,’ Edamura scoffed, moving his hand further down Laurent’s hip, more towards his stomach. ‘Are you hungry now, or can you wait a bit?’

Laurent shifted so he was closer to Edamura, giving him easier access to his lower belly and groin. ‘Please, take your time.’

‘There’s that Gallic chivalry you always brag about,’ Edamura purred. His lips began to kiss the back of the other man’s neck, and he moved his hand tantalisingly slowly.

Lower…

…and lower…

*

_The Night Before_

Laurent followed the younger man into the bedroom, and quickly found himself pushed against the wall, arms full of Edamura, kissing him passionately. Warm hands, clever fingers, moved over his chest, pulling at his nipples gently, sending shivers over him. Edamura bit his bottom lip, breaking away from this kiss, leaving Laurent dazed. ‘Hands,’ he commanded holding out his own, and Laurent found himself putting his hands out. Edamura smirked. ‘Knew it would be cufflinks. One second.’ He carefully took them off, and put them on the table, then went back to taking off Laurent’s shirt and kissing him.

Laurent felt a tightness in his lower belly, a growing, curling heat. ‘Let me,’ he began, hands reaching out to undo Edamura’s buttons. His fingers fumbled slightly (concentrate, it’s just sex), but one by one the buttons came undone.

Edamura’s skin was beautiful. Smooth and unmarked. Pale, fine hair ran from his chest downwards, almost invisible but Laurent could feel it under his fingers.

Edamura shook his shirt off his shoulders, and pressed his body against Laurent’s, somehow (even with the height difference) lining his hips to the other man’s. Edamura was hard.

Laurent swallowed. ‘Please,’ he whispered, even though he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. Anything. Everything.

Edamura rolled his hips, rubbing their bodies together. He moved his mouth down to Laurent’s neck, biting lightly. Hands came down to undo Laurent’s belt, then moved to pull down his trousers and underwear. Fingers wrapped around his cock, putting a wonderful pressure on it, and they moved up and down. Laurent began to moan.

‘That good?’ Edamura asked, words hot at Laurent’s ear. ‘Going to make it good for you, promise.’ His hand tightened its grip, moved slightly faster. ‘You’ll tell me what you want, yeah?’ Laurent bucked into his hand, whimpered. ‘With your words Laurent,’ Edamura chided.

‘I know six languages, and know how to curse you in all of them,’ Laurent muttered. However, it was hard to sound in control of the situation when his words came out breathy and strained. Also he was not in control of the situation.

Edamura laughed, then suddenly dropped to his knees. His mouth was wet and tight, and Laurent leaned against the wall for support. ‘Oh mon dieu, your mouth!’ Edamura just swallowed tighter around him, using his tongue to massage the tip, his hand to rub at the base.

That heat in his belly was getting hotter. ‘Close,’ he warned, and Edamura got to his feet suddenly, leaving him bereft. ‘Bed,’ Edamura commanded, side-stepping out of the way and walking to his suitcase at the side.

Laurent used this moment to catch his breath, and remove his clothes. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Edamura get out a condom and a small bottle of lube, then walk over to join him.

‘Lie down, on your back. That’s it. Get comfortable.’

‘Tell me Edamame, what’s the Japanese for ‘pillow queen’?’ Laurent said cheekily, but still lay down as requested.

‘I’ve never been fond of that term,’ Edamura said. ‘Never seen sex as work.’

‘Long may that continue,’ Laurent muttered under his breath.

Fingers traced gently over his face, cradling it. ‘Laurent, you’re here with me now. Right?’ Soft lips met his. ‘I want to please you. Will you let me?’

Laurent nodded, and felt a finger gently tracing round his entrance. Slowly and carefully it moved round and round, lightly pushing in.

Edamura took his time, kissing him all the time as he slowly opened him up, one, two, then three fingers. He slowed down when asked, added more when asked. It was like being in charge of a wonderful machine, programmed to obey his every command.

Except Edamura was so wonderfully human. He smelt of clean laundry and citrus, his breath sweet. He leant over Laurent, skin on skin, keeping him warm. ‘So beautiful,’ Edamura told him.

_Words, just words_ , Laurent thought. _But wouldn’t it be nice, if-_

‘Laurent, are you ready?’ Edamura asked.

‘Yes.’ He moved his hands into Edamura’s hair, tugging. ‘Yes, I’m ready.’

Edamura carefully manoeuvred himself, his cock just at Laurent’s entrance, pulling Laurent’s legs around his waist. His hand stroked Laurent’s cock again a few times, then he slowly pushed in.

Laurent breathed in deeply, that initial knife-blade pain sharp but quick. Edamura moved as slowly as the tides of a calm sea, getting deeper and deeper. Waves of pleasure, like butter in a hot pan, went through Laurent, and his skin felt like champagne bubbles.

‘Faster,’ he said through gritted teeth. Close, so very close.

‘I’m not in any rush,’Edamura said. In fact the bastard slowed down! He kept up his rhythm, going in deep then almost pulling all the way out, but slowed it down.

Laurent was losing his mind, that heat and tightness ready to snap. ‘Baise moi déjà!’ he said, _just fuck me already_ , his frustration and need making him desperate.

‘Hai!’ Edamura replied, shifting to pull Laurent’s legs up further. This meant not only had his angle changed, targeted onto that wonderful bundle of nerves, but he snapped his hips back and forth furiously.

Laurent might have started shouting. Or screaming. He wasn’t really aware of what he was doing or what was going on beyond that whatever it was, it was heaven on earth.

And then that pressure was being released, and he was falling, or flying, or both maybe. He could feel Edamura shudder over him, and he drew the other man to him, kissing him.

Beast with two backs. Two into one. Oh god, he was getting a bit delirious wasn’t he? He could feel himself start to shiver, as the endorphins started to wear off. He could hear his heartbeat begin to slow, and he lay his hands by his sides so Edamura wouldn’t see the trembling.

‘Laurent,’ Edamura said softly, kissing his forehead. ‘Can you stay?’

_Yes. Please, don’t make me go just yet._ ‘I’m not getting a taxi this time of night.’

Edamura chuckled softly. ‘Good.’ He moved away, walking to the bathroom. ‘There’s a spare toothbrush in my washbag, still in the packet.’

‘That’s rather presumptive of you, isn’t it?’ Laurent asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘I guess it is.’ Edamura said, popping his head round the door. ‘Same as me getting in a bottle of Jean-Luc Colombo.’ Again that devilish smile, even on that angelic face. ‘Next time, get me a bottle of Lagavulin, if you want to return the favour.’

Laurent sighed. ‘I feel as if I’ve been outplayed.’

Edamura came back to sit next to him, kissed him lightly. ‘That’s because you have.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed. Thank you for the kudos and comments on the others in this series, and as always any feedback appreciated.


End file.
